reedpopfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kate.moon/C2E2 2014 Gallery
Watch our Live Stream at C2E2 and Cast your votes for your favorite Cosplayers! Wikia LIVE (#wikialive) Friday, April 25th c2e2logo2014.JPG|Let C2E2 BEGIN! c2e22014banner.JPG c2e2-ironmancosplay.JPG|Iron Man is at C2E2! c2e2-ironmancosplay2.JPG c2e2-trollidisplay.JPG|Hello, Trolli! C2E22014-badges.JPG|Badges galore! C2E22014-cosplaybadges.JPG C2e22014-wikiacosplay.jpg C2e22014-wikiabooth2.jpg|Check out that Wikia booth! C2e22014-wikiabooth.jpg C2e22014-trooperprincess.jpg C2e22014-trolliprincess.jpg|Yummm, Trolli! C2e22014-starwarsrebelreedpop.jpg C2e22014-skeletor.jpg C2e22014-rogue.jpg C2e22014-reapercosplay.jpg C2e22014-r2d2.jpg C2e22014-r2d2 2.jpg C2e22014-freezecosplay.jpg C2e22014-enjoyingtrolli.jpg|Just enjoying some Trolli C2e22014-cosplayline.jpg C2e22014-cosplaycrowd.jpg|Check out that crowd! C2e22014-cosplay4.jpg C2e22014-cosplay3.jpg C2e22014-cosplay2.jpg C2e22014-cosplay.jpg C2e22014-captainamerica.jpg C2e22014-bumblee ursula.jpg|We found Bumblebee! C2e22014-bumblebee2.jpg C2e22014-bumblebee.jpg C2e22014-batmancutouts.jpg C2e22014-zoro.jpg C2e22014-widowhawkamerica.jpg|We found some of the Avengers! C2e22014-supergirl.jpg C2e22014-stormtrooper.jpeg C2e22014-rebellegionbooth.jpeg C2e22014-rebellegion.jpeg C2e22014-votekelly.jpg C2e22014-MARE.jpg C2e22014-hive.jpeg C2e22014-ghostbusters2.jpeg C2e22014-ghostbusters.jpg C2e22014-fury babyamerica.jpg|Baby America! C2e22014-cosplay5.jpg C2e22014-antibully.jpeg C2e22014-prebillysmith.jpg C2e22014-billyarrowsmith.jpg|Our Marvel admin was super excited for Billy! C2e22014-wintersoldier.jpg C2e22014-vader.jpg C2e22014-cosplay6.jpg C2e22014-cosplay7.jpg C2e22014-babytrooper.jpg|How adorable is this baby trooper? C2e22014-arrow.jpg C2e22014-badgecloseup.jpg|Up close and personal! C2e2-2014-IMG 2051.JPG C2e2-2014-qwizardbadge.JPG|Looks like it's Qwizards time! C2e2-2014-wikiapanel5.JPG C2e2-2014-wikiapanel4.JPG C2e2-2014-wikiapanel3.JPG C2e2-2014-wikiapanel2.JPG C2e2-2014-wikiapanel.JPG C2e2-2014-slides.JPG C2e2-2014-sandtrooper.JPG C2e2-2014-qwizards6.JPG C2e2-2014-qwizards5.JPG C2e2-2014-qwizards4.JPG C2e2-2014-qwizards3.JPG C2e2-2014-qwizards2.JPG C2e2-2014-qwizards.JPG|Star-studded panel! C2e2-2014-panel.JPG Screen_Shot_2014-04-26_at_9.30.05_AM.png BmHIVubCAAAXymt.jpg 502ff7d0ccd811e3b1820002c9e15c80_8.jpg 10261061_273147636188248_996832779_n.jpg 34956980ccea11e385510002c99cfdd6_8.jpg BmKVFpeCQAMoUBv.jpg Saturday, April 26th C2E2_Clone_and_R2D2.jpg|This is the droid you're looking for. #wikialive #c2e2 C2E2_Leia_kids.jpg File:C2E2_Spoon.png C2E2_Wikia_Live_Ghost_Busters.jpg|"We believe you!" #C2E2 #wikialive #ghostbusters C2e22014-gameofthronespanel2.jpg|Game of Thrones Fan Forum! C2e22014-gameofthronespanel.png C2e22014-Alfieallen.png|Alfie Allen aka Theon! C2e22014-atlascosplay.png C2e2014-wikiacosplay3.jpg|Let the Cosplay Contest begin! C2e22014-wikiacosplay2.jpg C2e22014-cosplaycontest3.jpg C2e22014-cosplaycontest.jpg C2e22014-trollifun8.jpg C2e22014-trollifun7.jpg C2e22014-trollifun6.jpg C2e22014-trollifun4.jpg C2e22014-trollifun2.jpg C2e22014-sailormoon.jpg|Yay, Sailor Moon! C2e22014-mechawoman.jpg C2e22014-arrow3.jpg C2e22014-allthetroopers.jpg C2e22014-abominablesnowman.jpg C2e22014-spongebob.png C2e22014-atlacosplay.png|Sokka and Suki! C2e22014-hailhydra.jpg C2e22014-fembane.jpg C2e22014-dcgang.jpg C2e22014-boxingarrow.jpg C2e22014-blackvulcan.jpg C2e22014-batpool.jpg C2e22014-gotcosplay.jpg|Game of Thrones cosplay! C2e22014-gotshirts.jpg C2e22014-noaffleckshirt.png C2e22014-ironpatriot.png C2e22014-frozenanna.png|Where's Elsa? C2e22014-finnlsp.png|Fiona and LSP (Lumpy Space Princess)! C2e22014-dalek.png|Must exterminate! C2e22014-charlesxavier.png C2e22014-wikiacosplayironman.jpg|Iron Man! C2e22014-masseffect.jpg|Mass Effect! C2e22014-bumblebeetransformers.jpg|Bumblebee is everywhere! C2e22014-wikiacosplay9.jpg C2e22014-wikiacosplay raphael.jpg C2e22014-wikiacosplay hulk.jpg C2e22014-wikiacosplay dragon2.jpg C2e22014-wikiacosplay dragon.jpg C2e22014-wikiacosplay birdgirl2.jpg C2e22014-wikiacosplay birdgirl.jpg C2e22014-wikiacosplay mlp.jpg C2e22014-wikiacosplay dalek.jpg C2e22014-wikiacosplay bumblebee.jpg C2e22014-wikiacosplay anna.jpg c2e22014-wikiacosplay10.jpg c2e22014-wikiacosplay_ironman2.jpg Screen Shot 2014-04-26 at 5.46.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-26 at 5.51.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-26 at 5.52.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-26 at 5.56.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-26 at 5.56.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-26 at 5.57.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-26 at 6.00.09 PM.png 096 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 095 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 094 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 093 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 092 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 091 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 090 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 089 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 088 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 087 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 086 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 085 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 084 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 083 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 082 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 081 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 080 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 079 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 078 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 077 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 076 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 075 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 074 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 073 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 072 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 071 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 070 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 069 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 068 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 067 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 066 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 065 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 064 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 063 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 062 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 061 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 060 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 059 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 058 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 057 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 056 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 055 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 054 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 053 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 052 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 051 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 050 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 049 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 048 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 047 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 046 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 045 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 044 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 043 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 042 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 041 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 040 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 039 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 038 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 037 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 036 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 035 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 034 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 033 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 032 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 031 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 030 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 029 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 028 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 027 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 026 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 025 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 024 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 023 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 022 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 021 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 020 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 019 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 018 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 017 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 016 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 015 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 014 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 013 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 012 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 011 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 010 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 009 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 008 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 007 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 006 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 005 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 004 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 003 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 002 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG 001 jNashPhoto WIKIA C2E2.JPG Sunday, April 27th C2e22014-oshatheonhodor.jpg C2e22014-voluscosplay.jpg C2e22014-frozenelsa.jpg C2e22014-bountyhunters.jpg C2e22014-vigilante.jpg C2e22014-ursulaaquaman.jpg|It's Disney vs. DC! C2e22014-tardis.jpg C2e22014-oompaloompa.jpg C2e22014-marvelaxis.jpg|Our Marvel admins get a sneak peek at what's coming... C2e22014-magnetofrost.jpg C2e22014-freddielantern.jpg C2e22014-ET.jpg C2e22014-dragoncosplay2.jpg C2e22014-cosplay11.jpg C2e22014-colorkid.jpg C2e22014-batfett.jpg C2e22014-avengers2.jpg|AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!! C2e22014-aquamandoll.jpg ---- Trolli Gummy Worms "Weirdly Awesome Face" (#weirdlyawesome) Friday, April 25th Weirdly_Awesome_C2E2.png Weirdly_Awesome_C2E2_WikiaLive.jpg Weirdly_AwesomeC2E2.jpg Screen_Shot_2014-04-26_at_5.15.31_PM.png C2e2Weirdlyawesome.jpg WeirdlyAwesome.jpg C2E2_TROLLI_WIKIALIVE.png WEIRDLY_AWESOME_C2E2.png TROLLI_WEIRDLYAWESOME.png TROLLI_C2E2.png|Joffrey Baratheon! BmMmN86CMAAEDUM.jpg|#WeirdlyAwesome! Photo_1.png Photo_2.png Photo_3_(1).png Photo_3_(2).png Photo_3.png Photo_4_(1).png Photo_4_(2).png Photo_4.png 10155649_735445190368_61402571274044681_n.jpg Photo_1_(1).png Photo_5.png Photo_5_(1).png Photo_3_(2).png Photo_4_(2).png Photo_2_(1).png Saturday, April 26th Sunday, April 27th __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:C2E2 2014 Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:C2E2 News